Things don't always go how you'd expect
by naughtynyx
Summary: Post chosen/NFA.Spike and Angel go to England.In a cemetery one night they meet up with some familiar faces from the past.what does that mean for the future?This is mainly a willow/angel fic,though spike/buffy are in it too. Please


**Set post chosen/NFA. After the battle with Wolfram&Hart, Angel and Spike decide to quit L.A. and go to England. One night in a London cemetery they run into some familiar faces from the past. So what does that mean for their future's?**

**Whedon own's it. I'm just renting.**

**Please R&R. Feedback is much appreciated.**

* * *

><p>Angel smiled as he looked down at the sleeping woman in his arms. A small contented smile playing slightly on her own lips. In moments like this he could barley believe how the two had come to be here. Sometimes he couldn't believe it was real. But feeling the warmth of her skin against his, watching the rhythmic rise and fall of her chest, he knew that his luck was real. He was with the woman he loved. He was truly happier than he had ever been. And thanks to a little magic in no danger of losing his soul.<p>

He brushed a strand of hair out of his lover's face, his smile growing as he thought about how that one small decision in his life that brought him to this moment. And if he had chosen differently he might never have ended up here at all. It was after the battle with Wolfram and heart. All his friends had died. The life he had built for himself in L.A. shattered to pieces. The only one besides him to survive was his grandchilde and often rival Spike.

"I've had enough of this bloody Sunshine state. I'm getting the hell out of here." the younger vampire had announced post battle a few days later.

"Actually, Florida is the Sunshine state." Angel had corrected. "California the Golden state."

Spike scoffed. "I don't give a toss if it's the wild orgy state, I'm outta here."

Angel nodded. "So where will you go?"

Spike shrugged. " 'S been awhile since I've been back to England and I'm feeling a bit homesick."

Angel suspected the real reason for Spike wanting to go back to his mother country had less to do with actually missing the place and more to do with the fact it was were Buffy was supposed to be living now.

"Sounds good." he remarked.

"So what'll you do then?" Spike wondered.

Angel shrugged.

He watched the younger vampire his jaw muscles flexing. Angel could tell he was fighting with himself about the words he was about to say. And after he uttered them he understood why.

"Well I 'spose you could tag along if you want." Spike grudgingly offered much to the senior vampires surprise. He surprised himself even more when he excepted. He just didn't have anything left for him here. He had to move on. So the two old comrades/adversaries set out to the place where their complicated history began.

They'd been in London two weeks when it happened. They were patrolling in a cemetery, as they often did, when an scent in the breeze stopped them both in their tracks. It was two scents actually both men knew them both well. The two looked at each other, this was the moment they'd both been waiting for. Neither man had actively sought out the slayer since they arrived, but they both knew she was the real reason they'd come here. If they had any breath in their bodies they would have held it.

The scents got stronger as the women came closer. Then finally the vision of a blonde and a redhead came into view. The girls were looking at each other as they walked side by side. Then they began giggling. Neither man knew the cause of the laughter, but both agreed it was a beautiful sound.

The women were across the field of headstones. 30 feet away. 20 feet. 15. Then finally, the redhead looked up and froze seeing the two men before her. The blond looked at her friend quizzically. "Will? What's wrong?" then she too looked over and saw what had stunned her friend so much.

"Oh my god." she whispered. And that was the last thing said for a few moments. The silent quartet just stared at each other. None of them quite believing what, who was standing before them.

"Oh my god." Buffy repeated being the first to break the silence. Her gaze was fixed only on one of the two of her former lovers. The look that passed between the two made it clear to the other parties that their presence had been forgotten. "Is it you?" she asked. She had to. Even though she was looking strait at him she couldn't trust her eye's. How many times had she thought she'd seen him these past few months, only to be disappointed when it wasn't."Is it really you?"

The blonde vampire nodded. "It's me." he confirmed.

The tears that had been welling in her eye's spilled down at the sound of his voice. Oh, that voice. She'd heard it a million times in her head, but it never sounded as good as it did now.

"

H-how?" she asked, her voice shaky with tears. "How are you here? How did this happen? You died I saw you. You burned." She lost control at the memory of seeing Spike being consumed by fire from the inside out. All because of that damned amulet. Her sobs became more pronounced.

"Oh god, pet." Spike pleaded. "Please don't cry. I can't stand to see you cry."

Buffy sniffed and wiped at her eye's. "How long have you been-" she struggled for the right word. Alive wasn't it. As technically he wasn't. "Back?" she listened as he explained about the amulet being sent to Angel nineteens days after the battle with the first. And how he was incorporeal for a bit and then suddenly he wasn't.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

Spike looked gutted at the sound of pain in her voice. "Oh god, love I wanted to." he vowed. "You have no idea how badly I wanted to find you. I just- I don't know. I thought you were happy without me and I didn't want to go and mess up your life by showing up. I-" He was unable to finish his explanation as Buffy's mouth was now fused to his. She had lunged at him, tackling him to the ground. Where the two were now enjoying their reunion. Any awareness of the other people still in the cemetery now completely gone.

Tears of joy shone in Willow's eye's. She was so happy for her friend. She knew how hard it had been for her since Spike's death. Despite Buffy putting on a brave face and trying to be strong, Willow knew the Slayer well enough to know how much she was hurting inside. But her happiness was hindered and she felt a stab in her chest as she looked over to see the crushed look on the other vampire's face. Angel loved Buffy. She knew how he had always been holding out hope that someday they would find a way to be together. Witnessing what he was now had to be quite a blow. Because from where Willow stood she could see that was never going to happen.

She walked over to the man and put her hand on his arm. He looked at her she gestured that they should leave. Angel nodded and allowed the witch to lead him out of the cemetery. She took him to a demon bar and bought him a glass of blood with a shot of whiskey in it. They sat at quiet table in the back. Angel found it hard to believe that the woman with him now looking so comfortable in a place like this was the same timid little thing he met all those years ago. It was amazing how much she had evolved, from bashful bookworm to kick ass Wicca.

"I'm sorry." she said her large green eye's looking at him with sincere concern. "I'm sure that's not how you imagined your seeing Buffy again would be."

Angel found a wry smile to offer the girl. "No it sure wasn't." he agreed. With a shrug he added, "But what can I do. She's cookies for Spike."

Willow looked at him like he was crazy. "Um, cookies?" she wondered.

Angel shook his head and sighed. "Never mind. It's nothing."

Willow stirred the straw in her drink and let the confusing comment drop. The pair lapsed into brief silence for a moment. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, but companionable. Angel, deciding to get off the depressing subject of the slayer ventured a question about Willow's life.

"So, um how are things with you? Are things going well with that slayer you're seeing? What was her name, Jefferson, Reagan?"

"Kennedy." Willow corrected.

"Right, Kennedy." He knew it was some president. "How's that going?"

Willow looked down at her fruity cocktail. "Um, were not really together anymore." she confessed.

Great, Angel thought, So much for improving the mood of the conversation.

"I'm sorry." he lamely offered.

Willow shrugged and smiled. "It's okay. It's been awhile. Things just didn't work out."

Angel smiled sadly back. "Yeah, I know a little about things not working out."

Willow reached over and placed her hand on top of his. Angel turned his palm up and squeezed it.

It took a little while of awkwardness but eventually the two fell into a enjoyable conversation. Amazingly Angel even found himself laughing on several occasions. He thought what a shame it was that he had known Willow all these years, but never really spent any time with the girl getting to know her. It was long over due and he wished he had done it sooner. But in the time that they met Angel had pretty much had a one track mind. He was a night full of surprises, learning how much the two had in common with each other.

After spending a couple hours at the club the two decided to take a walk around the city. The hours flew by as they talked. Only when Willow happened to check her watch did they realise how dangerously close to sunrise it was. Not knowing if Buffy and Spike had retreated to the flat Willow shared with Buffy or the place Angel and Spike were staying, and not wanting to chance interrupting the couple, they ducked into a cheap hotel to spend the day.

The two continued their conversation once safely indoors. At some point exhaustion had taken them and they fell asleep. Angel awoke first, finding the Willow's head resting upon his chest. He got yet another surprise by how natural it felt waking up next to her. She sleepily snuggled closer to him and Angel enjoyed the feel of her against him and wrapped his arm around her. She smiled then slowly opened her eyes. It took a moment for her mind to registar who she was with, but once she did she sat quickly up her face tinting slightly embarrassed. She giggled nervously. "Oops, sorry." she said. "Guess we fell asleep, huh?" she scooted away from him.

Angel felt an emptiness at the loss of her body from his arms. "Yes, I guess we did." Willow checked the clock it was after noon. "Wow." she expressed. " I should probably check in. Somebody's bound to be wondering what happened to me. I wonder if Buffy's noticed my absence yet."

"The way she and Spike were engrossed in each other last night, I wouldn't bet on it." Angel remarked trying to shake the odd way he was feeling about Willow. But he couldn't stop thinking about how beautiful she looked first thing after waking. Her face was rosy from sleep and her red hair was enchantingly mussed. Had she always been so attractive? And had he really never noticed before?

Willow laughed lightly. "You're probably right about that." she replied. "But we usually meet up with Dawn and Xander for breakfast, so they're probably wondering what's happened to us. I need to fill them in." She got up off the bed. She hesitated looking down at Angel. "Are you gonna be okay here alone?" She asked looking and sounding worried. "It's still awhile before sundown. Do you need me to get you some blood or anything?"

She felt guilty about leaving him there alone. Angel could see that, but this was not a surprise. One thing he knew about Willow was her compassionate nature and her affinity for thinking about others before herself. He suspected if he asked her to stay she would. And he didn't want her to go, but he knew she was right about letting everyone know what was going on and that she was okay. So he smiled assuredly at her and said, "I'll be fine Willow. Thanks."

Willow bit her bottom lip. "Are you sure?"she asked. Angel nodded. "I'm sure."

"Well okay. But I'll be back as soon as I take care of everything, okay? It shouldn't be too long."

"Don't worry about it, Willow." Angel told her. "You don't have to rush back for me."

Willow face seemed to fall a little. "Oh, do you not want me to come back?" she asked. "'Cause that's okay. If you'd rather have some time alone I understand."

"No that's not what I meant." Angel rushed to clarify. "I just don't want you to feel like you have to come back to check on me or something. I would love to spend more time with you if you want."

Willow smiled. "Well, okay then." she said. "It's settled. I'll see be back in a bit."

And she was. As promised Willow returned just over an hour later. She told Angel that Spike and Buffy were at her and Buffy's apartment, so when the sunset the coast would be clear for him to go back to his own place. Within two days Spike was moved out of the place he and Angel shared and shaking up in Willow and Buffy's place. Willow was mostly fine with the arrangement. And her happiness for her friend kept her from voicing any complaints about it. It's not as if she was really bothered that Spike was around. Hell, she barley noticed him. He and Buffy spent most of the time in the bedroom. The problem was simply that she kind of missed spending time with Buffy. In the short time the two girls lived together their friendship had sort of been rediscovered. They had repaired the rift that had seemed to have come between them in the previous couple of years. But now in the month since Spike and Angel showed up Willow barley saw the slayer.

One person she was seeing a good deal of though was Angel. The two spent most nights hanging out together. She missed hanging with Buffy and suspected, though he would never admit it, that Angel sort of missed having Spike around as well. So they offered each other substitutes. Not that they didn't enjoy each others company. It was quite the opposite in fact. They had more fun together than they would have thought possible. And every moment they spent together Angel felt his affection for the witch growing stronger and into something much more than friendship.

The idea of himself and Willow as a couple was strange to Angel. It would probably strike a lot of people as a surprise pairing. Or would it? It seemed that everyone of the gang was in an unlikely relationship now. Buffy and Spike, who would of thought that would turn into something real? And what about Xander and Buffy's kid sister Dawn? Who Angel still found it hard to believe wasn't such a kid anymore. Willow told him the two have been living together as a couple for awhile now. And perhaps the most shocking of all, Giles and Faith. Angel's head really started spinning when he heard about that one. So why not him and Willow? The more thought about it the less strange it really seemed. But there was still one hitch. Willow's sexual preference. Angel couldn't think of a way around the fact that he had a penis.

Angel figured he was destined to pine after women he couldn't have. He spent so many years wanting Buffy. Then there was that bit of time when he had feelings for Cordelia. And now he was falling for a lesbian. He knew he should let it go, get over it. And he tried. But every time he saw Willow all he wanted to do was grabbed her and kiss her. And one night after two months of waiting Angel decided to throw caution to the wind and did just that.

He and Willow were walking along one night on the heath they had stopped for ice cream and were eating it as they strolled along talking. Angel watched the girl out of the corner of his eye. Every time she licked the cone he felt the desire building up in him, until he couldn't take it any longer. He stopped abruptly. Willow's own steps faltered in kind.

"What's wrong?" she wanted to know.

"I'm sorry Willow." he rushed. "I know what I'm about to do may ruin everything, so I just want you to know ahead of time that I am sorry. But I have to do it."

Willow's forehead was crinkled in confusion. "Do what?" she asked.

Angel put his hands on either of her shoulders and turned her so she was directly facing him. "This." he said and before he could think it over any more he brought his lips crashing down on hers. Willow didn't respond at first, being to taken by surprise. But before long she was kissing him back. Her arms going up around Angel's shoulders as his tightened about her waist pulling her closer to him. The kiss lasted a long moment and when it was over and the two pulled away they spent another pause silently looking into each other's eyes. Angel was a bundle of nerves waiting for Willow to speak. She may have kissed back he still needed to hear what she was thinking about it. Finally she smiled. And Angel felt his whole body lighten.

"I've been wanting you to do that for a long time." she confessed.

Angel couldn't believe his ears. His lips pulled up in a smile. "I've been wanting to do that for a long time." he replied.

"Really? You have?" Willow asked.

Angel nodded. "Really." And to prove it to her, he leaned down and kissed her again. And again and again.

It didn't take long for Willow to find a spell to secure Angel's soul. When she did she could have kicked herself by how simple it actually was. It was a piece of cake compared to the spell to ensoul him she could have done this years ago. But then again if she had then He and Buffy would have probably stayed together and things wouldn't have worked out the way they had. Things wouldn't have been how they were supposed to be.

Angel and Willow kept the new nature of their relationship quiet at first. They didn't want to shock anyone. But after a few weeks they decided they wanted to be together more. They wanted to move in together. So they told everyone what was going on. And nobody batted an eyelash at the news. There was a round of congratulations, from everyone but Xander, who never really took a liking to either of the undead members of the scooby gang and hadn't been thrilled about Spike's return either. But that didn't really bother Willow, despite him being her best friend, she knew that really deep down he would be supportive as long as she was happy. He'd been doing at least that much with Buffy. Though that was probably do in no small part to Dawn.

The big surprise that came to everyone though was the realization that the entire gang was at the same time all in a happy, if not completely normal, relationship. A first in scooby history. And for the first time, in a long time, all seemed to be as it should be.

It had been a year now since Willow had moved permanently into his bed. And everyday Angel was as happy to wake up to see her lying next to him as he was the first time. She let out a moan. A familiar sound he knew signaled she was about to wake. Her lips brushed softly against his chest. Angel smiled at the sensation of her warm lips on his skin.

"Good morning." he said.

Willow's lips trailed up his chest to his neck then to his ear. She murmured against it, "Good morning". Then she began to nibble at his lobe. Angel let out a low growl and cupped a hand at the nape of Willow's neck and turned so he could capture her mouth with his. He kissed her voraciously pushing her back down into the mattress and moving his body to cover hers. When the kiss finally broke Willow was struggling to find her breath.

"Good morning, indeed." she panted.

Angel's mouth spread into a wide grin. Then he kissed her again even more intensely and proceeded to turn the already good morning into a great one.

THE END.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what did you think? <strong>**Did you like it? **

**If so let me know. **

**And if not, let me know.**


End file.
